Forever
by Chinen Yuuri
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Kim Jongin, dan istrinya Kim Kyungsoo. EXO. Yaoi. KaiSoo. slight! ChanBaek, KrisHan


**Title:** Forever

**Pairing:** kaisoo, krishan, chanbaek

**Genre:** Romance, Family, M-Preg

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Biar memperjelas gimana silsilah keluarga Kim Jongin bisa dilihat dibawah ini;

Kim Jongin

Kim Kyungsoo

Wu Yi Fan

Wu Luhan (Kim Luhan)

Wu Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Park Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun)

Park Minhyun

Park Sulli

.

.

.

**12 Januari 2030**

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Saat mata Jongin terbuka, hal yang pertama kali Ia dengar adalah suara lembut istrinya yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Jongin tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Kemudian istrinya—Kyungsoo—membantu Jongin untuk bangun dan bersandarkan pada kepala tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau tau? Aku sedang memakai baju yang sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, menambah kerutan di tempat itu. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Dia menggunakan baju apa, ya?

"Kamu lupa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi jangan beritahu aku, aku sedang mencoba mengingatnya"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ditunggunya suami yang terlihat sekali sedang berpikir keras, mengingat sebuah memori yang terjadi 45 tahun silam.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Kaos putih, ada motif mickey mouse di tengahnya" Jongin tertawa, lalu di lanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Aku menertawakanmu, pria macam apa yang masih memakai baju dengan motif kekanak-kanakan seperti itu"

Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, "Salahkan Sooyoung-noona yang memaksaku menggunakan baju itu".

Tawa Jongin terhenti, digantikan oleh senyuman kecilnya.

"Apa baju itu masih muat denganmu?" Tanya Jongin. Jari-jari tangannya yang bergerak kaku di dalam genggaman Kyungsoo, mencoba meraba-raba ke depan, mencoba meraih baju yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

"Eum, masih muat, sama seperti dulu" Jawab Kyungsoo. Ditariknya tangan Jongin, dan diletakkannya tangan itu di pinggangnya. Jari-jari Jongin merasakan bahwa masih terdapat jarak antara kulit Kyungsoo dengan permukaan baju itu.

"Kyungsoo, jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 8, ayo sekarang kamu mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan kursi rodamu. Anak-anak sebentar lagi datang"

"Anak-anak? Ada acara apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapannya sedikit meleset, namun Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Jongin dan mengarahkan wajah Jongin agar tatapannya tepat melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang tanggal 12" Mata Jongin sedikit membesar saat mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Ulang tahunmu? Ya ampun Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sekarang 12 januari?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat reaksi suaminya, "Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin malam. Kamu bilang tidak mau tidur sampai jam 12 malam, nyatanya kamu tidur jam 9".

Jongin tersenyum pahit, "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Aku orang keberapa yang mengucapkannya?" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Suaminya ini terobsesi sekali menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal yang menyangkut tentang istri tercintanya.

"Kedua, Sehun yang pertama kali mengucapkannya. Tadi pagi-pagi dia menelponku"

"Jadi aku bukan yang pertama ya.."

"Sekali-kali gantian dengan cucumu, sayang. Lagian, sudah puluhan ulang tahunku yang kamu jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya"

"Kyungsoo" Jongin memanggil namanya lirih.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, walau Jongin-nya tak mengetahuinya.

"Maaf kan aku" Lanjut Jongin, dengan suara yang lirih seperti tadi.

"Buat apa minta maaf? Ya ampun, Jongin, aku tidak akan marah kamu menjadi yang kedua, ketiga atau keseribu orang yang mengucapkanku selamat ulang tahun"

"Bukan, bukan itu, Kyungsoo"

"Terus apa?"

"Maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan suaminya. Merepotkan? Tidak, Jongin sama sekali tidak merepotkan Kyungsoo. Tidak sedetikpun Kyungsoo merasa direpotkan oleh Jongin. Kalau maksud Jongin merepotkan itu saat Kyungsoo merawatnya, bukankah ini memang tugas seorang istri?

"Kamu tidak merepotkanku, sayang. Selama puluhan tahun aku mengenalmu, seingatku kamu tidak pernah membuatku merasa direpotkan"

Jongin tersenyum lemah, Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sudah, ayo cepat mandi"

"Maafkan aku lagi, Kyungsoo"

"Buat apalagi sih?"

"Maaf, karena kaki dan tanganku yang lumpuh ini, dan juga mataku yang buta ini"

Kyungsoo tertegun untuk kedua kalinya mendengar ucapan suaminya. Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Kenapa kamu meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu. Begitu ucap Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, karena kakiku lumpuh, aku tidak bisa lagi berlari pulang dari tempat kerjaku menuju rumah, lalu kamu menyambutku dengan apron motif pororo-mu. Apron itu masih ada kamu simpan kan?" Jongin tertawa lirih.

"Lalu kamu menyuruhku mengganti pakaian kerjaku, kamu bilang kalau kamu membuatkanku semur ayam favoritku. Aku berganti baju dengan tak sabaran, lalu kugunakan lagi kaki itu untuk berlari ke dapur, menemuimu"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Airmata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya dengan Jongin terputar jelas di otaknya.

"Saat di dapur, aku langsung memelukmu dari belakang dengan kedua tanganku, lalu mencium pipimu. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa protes melihat kemesraan kita, mereka juga meminta untuk memelukmu juga. Kamu ingat kan?"

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah, di genggamnya erat tangan suaminya.

"Maaf juga karena mataku tidak bisa menemanimu tumbuh, menemani anak dan cucu kita. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana wajahmu berubah setiap tahunnya, aku sedikit iri dengan orang yang bisa melihatmu. Aku juga ingin menatap dan mengagumi kecantikanmu"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, "J-jangan me-melihat-ku J-Jongin". Kyungsoo menghapus kasar airmatanya, "A-aku su-sudah j-jelek".

Jongin tersenyum, "Kyungsoo-ku akan selalu cantik. Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti itu lagi, Kyungsoo. Tapi Tuhan masih menyayangiku, walau aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan gerakan tubuhku atau dengan tatapan mataku, aku masih bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan mulutku. Aku juga masih bisa mengagumi kecantikanmu dari lekuk wajahmu dengan jari-jariku ini. Yah, walaupun mungkin itu sebentar lagi juga bakal menjadi hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan"

"J-Jongin berhenti—" Tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras, Ia menangis sesegukan, airmata tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari mata bulatnya yang sudah dihiasi kerutan itu, "Atau a-aku tidak akan me-memandikanmu!"

Jongin tertawa, "Kyungsoo-ku ngambek ya? Maafkan aku"

Badan Kyungsoo bergetar, terasa lemah, untuk berdiri pun tak sanggup. Jongin mendengarnya, Kyungsoo menangis sesegukan. Rasanya ingin Ia tarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, dan menenangkannya. Ini juga salahnya, membuka kenangan mereka dulu, membuat Kyungsoo-nya sedih. Jongin ingin menangis juga, tapi Ia tahan. Tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih sedih lagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda yang sedang diduduki suaminya ke ruang keluarga mereka.

Jongin telah berpakaian rapi, kemeja putih kotak-kotak dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Dengan rambut putih tipisnya yang tersisir rapi.

"Tunggu disini ya? Aku mau meletakkan makanan yang kumasak di meja makan"

"Masak apa?"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya sembari menata masakannya di meja makan, "Aku buat semur ayam, sup jagung juga tadi Sehun bilang dia pengen makan itu. Terus ada ayam goreng biasa, ayam goreng tepung, ayam goreng pedas, banyak lah"

"Kyungsoo, ini ulang tahunmu atau ulang tahunku? Semuanya makanan kesukaanku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, diletakkannya makanan olahan ayam itu sejajar.

"Anggap saja ini juga buat ulang tahunmu, bukannya lagi dua hari kan?"

_Ting tong.. Ting tong.. _

Suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke pintu depan, untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu-tamu mereka. Jongin hanya duduk sendiri di atas kursi rodanya, menunggu Kyungsoo datang membawa tamu mereka. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara orang berbincang, ntah apa yang mereka omongkan. Jongin juga mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kakeeekk!" Seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya, dan duduk di depan kakeknya. Diambilnya tangan Jongin lalu diciumnya oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Minhyun" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kakek, aku Sehun, bukan Minhyun" Anak laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu cemberut. Lagi-lagi kakeknya salah menyebut namanya.

"Sehun? Ya ampun suaramu kenapa makin berat saja?"

"Masa aku kecil terus kek? Aku kan juga harus tumbuh dewasa" Sehun semakin cemberut.

Kyungsoo melihat cucu dan suaminya, dan tertawa mendengar obrolan mereka berdua.

"Ma, aku taruh dimana buahnya?" Anak mereka, Luhan, meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di atas meja makannya.

"Ya, taruh disana saja, Lu"

"Ma, kami bawa brownies kesukaan mama" Yifan, menantu mereka, meletakkan 4 kotak brownies diatas meja makan.

"Sana cepat beri salam ke papa kalian. Kalian baru datang bukannya memberi salam, malah lari ke meja makan" Kyungsoo mengomeli mereka berdua, yang disambut kikikan dari Luhan. Yifan lalu menarik tangan istrinya dan duduk berlutut di depan papa mertuanya dan memberikan salam.

"Kalian berdua kapan memberiku cucu lagi? Baekhyun saja punya dua, kalian masa satu?" Ucap Jongin ke sepasang suami istri itu.

"Aku sih mau pa, tapi Luhan yang nolak terus—aduh! Lu, sakit" Yifan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh istri cantiknya itu.

"Luhan, jangan kasar ke suamimu" Kyungsoo yang sedang mengupas buah-buahan yang tadi dibawa anak mereka, memandang ke arah Luhan dan menasehatinya.

"Pokoknya besok pas kesini lagi, bawakan cucu baru" Luhan hanya manyun mendengar ucapan ayahnya, dan Yifan mengepalkan tangannya sembari berbisik 'Yes.. Yes'.

_Ting tong.. Ting tong.. Ting tong.. Ting tong.. _

Suara bel berbunyi lagi, Kyungsoo sudah tau siapa tamunya. Yang suka membunyikan bel lebih dari sekali sehingga menyebabkan suara yang berisik, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu, Baekhyun?

"Biar aku yang bukakan pintu" Sehun berlari ke pintu depan, dan menyambut Park sekeluarga.

"Sehun? Aku kira mama yang bakalan menyambutku" Ucap Baekhyun, diacak-acakinya rambut keponakannya itu. Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Namun, itu hanya sebentar, senyumnya berkembang saat melihat kedua sepupu tercintanya, Minhyun dan Sulli.

"Mamaaaaa, papaaaa" Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sambil berteriak memamerkan suara tingginya, kebiasaan dia yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ya! Ribut!" Luhan memarahinya, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Mama! Papa! Aku pulang!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu lalu memeluk Jongin, diikuti oleh suaminya, Chanyeol, si tiang kedua—karena tiang pertamanya adalah Kris.

"Hai Lulu hyung, hai Yifan hyung, ya ampun makin ganteng saja" Baekhyun langsung saja menubruk Yifan, Luhan langsung melotot melihat ke arah mereka.

"Yifan hyung, andai saja dulu kamu bertemu dengan diriku saja, bukan si galak Lulu—Aw! Iya ampun Lu aku bercanda" Luhan menjambak rambut adiknya itu dan mendorongnya hingga Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol membantu istrinya untuk bangun, sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum, dia hanya dapat mendengarnya, bukan melihatnya. Pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada Jongin yang tersenyum ketika yang lainnya tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan goda suamiku!" ucap Luhan dengan ketus.

"Dia menggodamu, Lu. Bukan menggodaku" Kris yang masih tertawa menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya, yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan erat oleh Luhan. Luhan yang sedang cemberut menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mendekati suaminya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tau mereka sedang apa. Jadi mataku, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu Ia duduk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin.

"Minhyun, Sulli dan Sehun, mereka duduk di atas karpet, sedang mengobrol. Aku tidak tau mereka berbicara tentang apa, mereka bisik-bisik"

"Yifan sedang menghibur Luhan, tadi anak itu ngambek gara-gara Baekhyun mengganggunya lagi. Yifan memeluk Luhan di sofa kita"

"Terus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi di meja makan—Ya! Baekhyun jangan habiskan semur ayam papamu!"

Jongin tersenyum, "Biarkan saja. Mereka kan tidak bisa setiap hari memakan masakanmu, kalau aku kan bisa"

"Lalu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke arah Jongin, " Maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo-ku, dia sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu dipeluknya erat suaminya itu, "Dia sedang memeluk pria yang paling dia cintai".

Kemudian di kecupnya pipi Jongin, "Sekarang dia mengecup pipi pria yang paling dia cintai".

Kecupan Kyungsoo berpindah ke bibir Jongin, "Dia baru saja mencium bibir pria yang paling dia cintai"

Jongin tersenyum lagi, "Aku mencintaimu".

"Aku juga"

"Selamanya"

"Selamanya"

.

.

.

.

**12 Januari 2080**

Jongin berdiri di pinggir jalan raya, tempat yang akan dia tuju berada di seberang jalan. Sebuah toko kue favoritnya. Aroma dari kue-kue didalam itu berlomba keluar dari toko tersebut, membuat orang-orang berhenti sejenak untuk menghirupnya. Dan aroma itu akhirnya sampai juga ke hidung Jongin yang berada tak sampai 10 meter dari asal aroma tersebut.

Salahkan pemerintah yang tidak membangun jembatan penyebrangan disini, yang membuat dirinya harus menunggu lampu hijau berganti menjadi warna merah.

Jongin menoleh ke sebelahnya, saat Ia mendengar seseorang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Ternyata seorang kakek-kakek.

"Kakek tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin, didekatinya kakek itu.

"Kakiku hanya sedikit sakit" Jawab kakek itu.

"Kalau gitu, biar aku bantu untuk menyebrang ya?"

Kakek itu mengangguk, membiarkan Jongin yang memapahnya berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

Setelah sampai di seberang jalan, kakek itu berterima kasih kepada Jongin, dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya kakek itu lagi.

"Aku? Jongin. Kim Jongin" Jawab Jongin.

Kakek itu menatap Jongin, "Namamu, seperti nama kakekku. Aku Wu Sehun"

"Iya kah? Namaku memang sedikit pasaran kek" Canda Jongin, dan kakek Sehun itu terawa.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Iya kek, aku menunggu pacarku"

"Ah, kalau gitu aku duluan, terima kasih atas bantuannya"

"Apa kakinya masih sakit?"

Kakek Sehun menggeleng, "Sudah agak mendingan".

Kemudian Jongin dan kakek Sehun saling menundukkan badan, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Jongin melihat kakek Sehun yang berjalan sedikit pincang. Dia hanya agak sedikit khawatir, takut terjadi kenapa-kenapa dengan kakek itu.

Saat tubuh kakek Sehun menghilang ditelan keramaian, dan Jongin hendak membalikkan badannya, sepasang lengan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa melihatnya, Jongin tanda dengan wangi parfum yang digunakan orang yang memeluknya ini.

Jongin membalikkan badannya saat orang itu melepas pelukannya. Dilihatnya orang itu menggunakan celana pendek berwarna biru langit, dan baju tipis berwarna putih.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin dengan lembut kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Karena ini ulang tahunku, ikuti aku"

"Kemana?"

"Kejar aku" Kekasihnya itu pun berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo, tunggu aku!" dan Jongin pun mengejarnya.

.

.

.

**(the end)**

Gimana? OwO Ini nulisnya tergesa-gesa jadi ngga tau ini bagus apa nggak QAQ

Buat penyakit Jongin tua(?), terserah kalian mau nganggap penyakit apa. Hahaha, saya juga kurang tau itu sakit apaan(?) Mungkin stroke(?)

Terus buat yang nggak ngerti endingnya, ceritanya ini ada di dua waktu yang berbeda, 2030 dan 2080. Jadi yang sehun tua ketemuin itu reinkarnasinya Jongin, dan dikehidupan selanjutnya Jongin juga tetep ketemu Kyungsoo, gitu. Hahaha

Reviewnya ditunggu yak mwehehehe


End file.
